To be or not to be
by Land on the stars
Summary: "The capacity to be puzzled is the premise of all creation, be it in art or in science." Erich Fromm. Nakajima Atsushi found that it took a lot to surprise him ever since he met Dazai and Kunikida, but not so much that he still didn't act on it. He was known for his rather extreme reactions when he found something out of his depth. But this took the topping of the cake.


_"My life is just one constant battle between wanting to be alone. But not wanting to be lonely"_

* * *

 _He was a tiger. And he had no business in taking care of lost children._ _Abandoned_ _children. Especially in this new time and place. Not when every instinct in his body screamed at the weretiger to leave them alo_ _-_ _no he couldn't leave them, it would go against his human's moral compass, but the risk of putting them in dangerous situations were more likely to happen if he kept them. So there was no other choice than to leave them alone...but wait wouldn't that make them vulnerable, unable to protect themselves from the dangers lurking in the forest . If anything the weretiger reasoned, it would be better if he were to put them out of they're misery for there will be nothing but pain if the tiger left them to fend for themselves._

 _With no shelter and just the clothes on their backs the possibility of the boy and girl surviving was null. If they didn't die from the cold, then it would be hunger. Starvation was no joking matter. Looking at the tiny huddled pair he couldn't help but think of his human's past with those disgusting caretakers 'Just like at the orphanage...' a distant voice whispered in the weretigers subconscious causing it to growl._

 _The girl_ _-_ _looking no older than four_ _-_ _shivered, curly brown hair flowing around her tiny shoulders as she scooted closer to her companion, a boy with copper colored hair. They're eyes widening in awe and fear as the tiger stepped out of the shadows of the trees and into the open._

 _Moonlight spilled across the clearing, encasing the three individuals with a light ethereal background. Fur as white-as-snow with black stripes curling around lithe hard muscles glowed as an aura of blue surrounded the magnificent beast. For truly it was magnificent. Standing as tall as a horse with a powerful set of jaws that could snap the back of a wolf in half and razor sharp claws capable of shredding a tree in one blow, was the weretiger. The first of it's kind to appear in the following centuries to come, if the rumors were true._

 _As glowing heterochromatic eyes traveled across the clearing and to the humans, forest green eyes narrowed and glowed as the intensity of the situation was made clear. Time seemed to freeze when both weretiger and human locked eyes. A glow surfaced around both children, and the trees swayed towards them, as if wanting to protect them._

 _Tensing the tiger narrowed its eyes and growled. He knew what they were. He already met they're kind, the humans that weren't humans but were. And she was one of them._

 _A_ _witch._

* * *

 **Sorry if Atsushi seems too oc, but he's going to be facing some major character development in this story.**

 ***WARNING* If anyone was looking forward to this being in the bungo stray dogs universe then your going to be dissapointed because this is strictly going to stay in TVD universe and maybe TO also. The only way that the characters would get close to Atsushi's world is if they look into his memories and see it for themselves, I don't have any future plans of them going back and forth from world to world. That'd be too complicated.**

 **If there's any problem with the way his thoughts are now its because he's in his weretiger form. Hes clearly not Atsushi, and while he is in there somewhere he isn't here now. Only the tiger is. And as a creature at the top of the food chain, they have the mind of** ** _kill or be killed_** **and** ** _survival of the fittest._** **So if his behavior seemed strange to you then this is why. Next couple chapters are going to vary from past to present. Showing glimpse of the past and more of the future, and what are tiger has in store with all the supernaturals.**


End file.
